


Cyber Adaptation

by The_Ashmaker



Category: Terminator - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is an Asshole, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Nanites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ashmaker/pseuds/The_Ashmaker
Summary: What is the line between man and machine?If you go to far to one side, does it change who you are?People seem to think so when it comes to Izuku Midoriya.One of few things that he has that are considered "Human" are his consciousness. Even then, that isn't believed to exist.So, in the eyes of the public, can an emotionless machine become a hero?
Relationships: Hatsume Mei/Melissa Shield, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield/Yaoyorozu Momo, Hatsume Mei/Yaoyorozu Momo, Melissa Shield/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 31
Kudos: 114
Collections: Ciclone151_Library





	Cyber Adaptation

When a child manifests their quirk, it’s usually a great moment in their lives, or just something that happened.

For Izuku, however, it was neither of those. 

He was trying to sleep when it happened. First, it started with an itch, and then rapidly progressed. The itch became an intense burning, as though his blood was replaced with molten metal. His nerves fired, like he was struck by lightning. His muscles tightened painfully. He couldn’t even scream out in agony, his lungs hurt every time he took a breath. His vision began to fade, as the feelings spread and intensified.

After that, he couldn’t remember much, the pain drowned everything else out. His vision went in and out. He remembered somehow getting outside, and running through the forest. Then his vision went dark again. He heard people shouting, and the crackling of fire. His vision returned, and he was being carried to an ambulance. Firefighters were dousing the fire that spread through the trees. Long, gray trails flowed to Izuku from random locations. The firefighter carrying him saw, and threw Izuku, fearing the trails to be made by a villain. The trails sped up, racing towards Izuku, becoming assimilated into him. His vision faded again, as exhaustion caught up.

When he awoke, he was in the hospital. His mother immediately wrapped him in a tight hug. She scolded him for running off, then praised whatever god kept her boy safe. The doctors performed the check-up, to make sure there were no lasting problems. That's when they noticed several odd changes.

  1. He now weighed three hundred pounds
  2. During an MRI test, to see if the smoke inhalation caused any lasting brain damage, he was pulled towards the magnet.
  3. His reflexes were increased, to the point that he almost kicked a doctor in the face during the test.
  4. An X-ray revealed his entire body to be metal.

This wasn't the first robot like quirk, but it was certainly an oddity. An ultrasound revealed that he did indeed have bones and organs, or at least a new version of them. His bone structure seemed to have shifted and morphed overnight. There were connecting hydraulics in place of muscles, and actuators and servos for joints. His bones appeared to be made of solid metal. The doctor asked if he could draw blood, to see if it had gone through any changes. 

The only way the doctors could describe it was amazing.

His blood no longer contained cells, but tiny machines. Nanites. This was a breakthrough! The scientific community had been trying to make nanites since before quirks, with very little success. And then this kid's quirk just happens to include them? Amazing, simply amazing. They sent the nanites off for testing in animals.

Izuku was kept in the hospital for a few weeks, to better understand his quirk. In this time, they discovered many things. First of which, is that his organs, including his brain, were now machines. He even had a few new ones. For example, his heart is now a pump. Directly under his heart, was some form of nanite production. His lungs were also pumps. They pulled in air to cool his body, and expelled the hot air. His stomach was replaced with what was essentially a scrapper. It tore down anything he ate, and took the useful materials, such as iron, and the other materials that couldn't be used were turned into energy by unknown means. So much had changed, that one thing became apparent.

He was the transhumanist dream. A living machine. 

Izuku Midoriya was no longer human.

* * *

The nanite test came back, and the results were…..less than spectacular. The rats they tested on died. The nanites ate them, before suddenly "dying." They weren't sure what to call it, but the nanites just stopped, and they never moved again. 

Another test, another failure. There was a theory going around the scientific community. That Izuku Midoriya's nanites reject living organisms. So they placed them within machinery, only to be met with the same result.

Maybe it wasn't that it was a living organism, maybe it was because they weren't Izuku Midoriya….

* * *

There was an information leak. Someone among the scientific community released information about Izuku to the public.

_ "...we have word that the fire last week was caused by a child who lost control of his quirk…" _

_ "...'nanites' that eat anything that isn't him, and seem to take the material into him…" _

Those were from the more credible news sources. The other, less reputable news stations, however…

_ "...the child is a villain in the making…" _

_ "...evil quirk…" _

_ "....not human…." _

_ ".... he's a machine, and as you know, they are incapable of human emotion…." _

These statements spread like wildfire. Almost overnight, most of the country, if not the world, turned against Izuku. They feared what they didn't understand, and took solace in false information that proved them right. 

It got even worse when they discovered the physical capabilities of his quirk. 

When testing his punch force, he broke the machine, and the speed test proved that he outpaced most weak speed quirks. As the results came in, the child became more and more scary. The kid was a metaphorical monster. He could probably go toe to toe with some pro heroes, and walk away with a win.

They released him from the hospital, letting him name his quirk. Both the doctors and his mother were surprised he even knew what the words meant.

Izuku Midoriya

Age: 4

Quirk: Cyber-Organism

Description: Turns the user into a living machine.

* * *

Izuku was playing on the playground at school when it happened. 

He saw the looks he got from the adults, and saw the other kids moving away from him. He ignored that though. 

His best friend, Kastuki, or as he called him, Kacchan, would play with him. He wouldn’t abandon him. Right?

How wrong he was.

The moment he saw Kacchan, he could see the feral grin. Izuku smiled, but it quickly vanished when he saw the threatening way Katsuki was walking.

Katsuki sprinted at him, his hands crackling with explosions. The moment he was within ten feet of Izuku, he unleashed a massive, for his current power, explosion, along with a shout.

“DIE VILLAIN!!” he said, releasing the built up explosion.

Izuku screamed in agony, as his flesh felt as though it was melting, and it was.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was met with a horrific sight. Izuku’s face was gone, revealing a metal like skull and red eyes. The metal was a dark gray. The most horrifying part, however, was his mouth. He was screaming in agony, which left the mouth open.

Teachers came running, asking what happened. 

And Katsuki decided he might as well ruin the “villain’s” reputation with the adults as well.

“Izuku tore his face off and tried to attack me…” he said, faking fear and shock.

It must’ve worked, cause Izuku was sent home, while getting yelled at by the teachers.

Why was he getting yelled at? Why was he the one in trouble? Why did they believe Kacchan when he was lying? But most importantly, why did Kacchan do it?

"I won't be a villain, I'm going to be the best hero," Izuku said to himself.

The moment he got home, he began his research. Sure, he was just four, but that just meant he had more time to get stronger.

He would put hope in civilians, and put fear into the hearts of villains.


End file.
